


Sick Text Received

by LuminousLake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaker!Kaneki, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sick!HIde, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLake/pseuds/LuminousLake
Summary: A sick Hide sends out a text for someone to take care of him.





	Sick Text Received

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random oneshot. Any mistakes are mine.

_My friends. I think I may be dying. If anyone is not too busy I humbly ask for their aid for a few hours so I hopefully live to see another day._

“…And (cough) send,” Hide muttered softly, his voice hoarse from all his constant coughing. He rubbed his blurry eyes as he stumbled through his living-room before collapsing onto his worn couch. Another series of coughs wracked his body before finally subsiding. Curling up on his side, the blonde stared listlessly at his cell phone. Through his blurry vision and trembling fingers, he had managed to send his distressed text though he had no idea who he sent it to. By some miracle, he managed to send it to at least two or three people. Whether they responded or not was the real question.

 

_‘Hopefully they’ll come soon,’_ the blonde thought drowsily. He shivered violently, clutching his favorite blanket closer to himself as his vision began to fade.

 

**OoOoO**

It was the feeling of a cool, damp cloth being laid upon his burning forehead that woke Hide up. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes to see a silhouette hovering over him. He blinked several times to clear his vision, but to no avail. Judging by the voice, no matter how muffled it sounds in his ears, the person was male.

 

“U…Um?”

 

“Ah you’re awake! You had me worried for a moment!” The figure moved closer to touch his burning cheek. “How do you feel?”

 

“Like crap,” Hide rasped miserably. His visitor chuckled at that before helping him sit up on the couch. He let out a sigh of relief when his vision cleared up just enough to see the other’s male’s outline and a shock of white hair. Instantly, he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out in disbelief. No way. There was no fucking way!

 

“K…Ka…?”

 

“Would you like something to eat, Hide?” interrupted the male. He stood up and headed for the kitchen. “Since I found you passed out on the couch, I guess it’s been a while since you’ve last eaten anything.”

 

_‘I must be sicker than I thought if I’m hallucinating…’_ Hide rubbed his stomach, not sure about eating something at the moment. “I don’t think I can hold anything down right now,” he muttered. He felt too sick and disappointed.

 

“You should still try to eat _something,_ Hide,” the caretaker insisted while rummaging around in the cabinets and fridge. “I’ll fix you something light. How about some soup and tea?”

 

“All right,” he relented. He closed his eyes and got comfortable on the couch as he waited for his food. Inwardly, he berated himself for letting his mind play tricks on him. There was no way Kaneki was in his home and taking care of him! This was either a fevered dream or hallucination! “Being sick sucks.”

 

…

 

…

 

“…Hide? C’mon it’s time to wake up and eat…”

 

Chocolate brown eyes opened and focused on the blurry image of his caretaker. He must’ve nodded off. A tray of food was placed on his lap and a spoon was handed to him. He smiled gratefully at his caretaker before taking a spoonful of soup and bringing it up to his mouth. It made it halfway there before the trembling in Hide’s hand caused the utensil to fall back into the bowl; splattering the hot liquid a bit.

 

“Ah! S-Sorry about that, dude! I’ll be more careful.”

 

“It’s all right, Hide. I’m the one who should’ve known that you would be a little weak because of your fever. You always did get really weak whenever you get sick.”

 

_‘What?’_

The caretaker cleaned up the small mess with a napkin before proceeding to spoon-feed his sick charge.

 

“Uh you don’t have to do that! I can…mmph!”

 

“I don’t mind doing this for you. The only thing I want you to do is to get well.” He refilled the spoon and pushed it into the blonde’s mouth again. “Will you allow me to take of care of you, Hide?”

 

_‘Ugh this is so embarrassing!’_ the sick being thought with a blush. _‘But it’s nice to be cared for; even if it is just a dream.’_ He nodded his head in acceptance as another mouthful of soup was brought to his lips.

 

It didn’t take long for the bowl to be emptied and soon Hide was feeling sleepy once again. But before he could lay back down to sleep, his caretaker held the spoon to his mouth again. “You have to take some medicine before you go to sleep, Hide.”

 

The blonde scrutinized the amber medicinal syrup in the spoon before sticking his tongue out to taste the liquid. Immediately, his stomach roiled at the taste and covered his mouth to stop the contents of his stomach from escaping. “Are you sure that’s not poison you’re trying to feed me?! That stuff tastes like crap!”

 

The caretaker tutted at his charge’s childish behavior. “I know it tastes bad, but it will make you well. It’s just a spoonful, and I’m not letting you sleep until you drink it.”

 

The sick male simple crossed his arms and looked away in response.

 

“Very well, then.”

 

Hide barely had time to react when cool hands cupped his cheeks, and turned his head forward so a pair of warm lips could meet his. _‘What the hell?!’_ he thought as the other’s tongue forced its way passed his tightly closed mouth and the vile taste of the medicine poured in. Naturally, he tried to pull away and give the other male what for, but his hands were restrained by his once benevolent caretaker’s immense strength and was easily pushed back against the couch. The heavier male’s weight kept Hide pinned.

 

The kiss continued until all the medicine had been transferred over. The visiting male pulled back to stare down at Hide and couldn’t help the feeling of affection bubbling up in his chest at his charge’s flushed and dazed expression. “Gomen, Hide. That was the only way I could think of to get you to take the medicine.” He gave the blonde’s pouty lips a quick peck. “I do hope you’ll forgive me.”

 

“Y…Yeah,” Hide mumbled, trying to calm his raging heartbeat. How could a kiss taste so nasty, yet feel so good? He let out a squeak when the other stood up and pulled him into his arms, bridal style. In fear of falling, Hide quickly wrapped his arms around his caretaker’s neck. “W-What are you doing?!”

 

“I figured you would be more comfortable sleeping in your bedroom.”

 

“I-I can walk, you know?!”

 

“It would faster and easier for me to carry you.”

 

“…Fine.”

 

As promised, it was a short trip to the sick human’s bedroom and soon Hide was tucked into bed. A fresh, damp cloth was reapplied to his heated forehead. “Comfy?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Hide smiled drowsily. The medicine was already kicking in and making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. “Arigato.” He refrained from saying the name that haunted him, still convinced that his fevered mind was playing tricks on him. Still, it was kind of nice to dream that Kaneki was caring for him and…kissing him.

 

**OoOoO**

Sometime later the blonde was awoken from his medicine-induced slumber. The sound of voices filtered through his foggy mind, fading in and out. Who was here now?

 

“……got a text……said something……sick…?”

 

“…S’okay……’m taking care of him……”

 

“…And…wh…are you…?”

 

“……just his…b…s...friend……”

 

The sound of the door closing was the last thing he heard before he fell back to sleep.

 

**OoOoO**

Chocolate brown eyes snapped opened with a gasp as he woke up from one of his usual nightmares. Kaneki had left him again and said he was never coming back. It broke his heart every time he had the dream, and waking up never made his reality any easier. Wiping his sweaty locks from his forehead, he slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

 

“At least my vision has cleared up,” Hide muttered after finished doing his business and washed his hands. “Guess that icky medicine actually worked…hey wait!” The blonde quickly left the bathroom and rushed into to his living room.

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?!” Hide called out into the quiet living space. He received no response except for silence. He searched around the small apartment for any trace of his caretaker, but found nothing to show that he was ever here. A large lump formed in his throat as crushing disappointment and despair squeezed at his heart. So, it had all been just a dream. A cruel dream fueled by his fever and wishful thinking. A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips as he stood all alone in his lonely home.

 

“Of course, it was just a dream, Nagachika,” he muttered to himself spitefully. “Why on earth would Kaneki decide to come back now?” He chuckled again, rubbing at his eyes that were starting to sting. Tears were starting to flow down in a steady stream and his body shuddered with each silent sob. Absently, he heard the front door open, but didn’t fully register the fact that someone had entered his apartment until a cool hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Hide, what are you doing out of bed in your condition, and…wait are you crying?! What’s wrong?! Did something happen?!”

 

The sick human turned around and shocked brown orbs met worried grey orbs. And before the caretaker could react, Hide had his arms wrapped around him, sobbing loudly into his chest.

 

“Kaneki! Kaneki…! You’re here (hic)! Y-You’re really here!”

 

Confused and worried by the sudden outburst, the other male returned the embrace and held his charge close, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Yes, Hide I’m here. I only went to the store to pick up more supplies. I thought I’d be back before you woke up. I’m sorry I worried you.” He scooped up his sniffling friend and carried him back over to the couch. When he tried to set him down, Hide only held on tighter; like a baby koala clinging to its mother. Realizing that his human wouldn’t be letting him go anytime soon, he settled on the couch himself and let Hide curl up in his lap. “Please don’t cry, Hide.”

 

 “…you’re here…don’t care if it’s (sniff) just a dream…you’re here. Don’t (hic) leave me again (sob)!”

 

The blonde continued his rambling almost like he didn’t hear a word Kaneki had said. The half-ghoul continued to comfort his best friend until he noticed that Hide had fallen back to sleep. Another wave of guilt washed over him for making his most precious person cry.

 

“Gomen, Hide. I’ll try to make it up to you. I promise.”

 

**OoOoO**

Kaneki kept his eyes on Hide as he straightened things up around the apartment. The blonde had been quiet since he had woken up and it was starting to worry the half-ghoul. Once he was finished he took a seat next to his sick friend and asked if he was feeling better. The human nodded his head, but that was about it. Now more than a little worried about Hide’s abnormal behavior, Kaneki ran a hand through the blonde locks, trying to coax out some kind of response from the usually talkative male.

 

“Talk to me, Hide. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

A frown pulled at Hide’s lips. “I just…want to know what’s going to happen after I get better.”

 

A look of confusion appeared on Kaneki’s face. “What do you mean? When you get better, you won’t have to take anymore medicine, and you can go back to school and work and not have to worry about passing out again…”

 

“No. I mean, what’s going to happen to you? To us?!” Hide turned away to hide the look of grief on his face. “A…Are you just going to disappear on me again? Ignore my calls? Ignore ME?!” He turned back to look at man that was both his best friend and much, much more. “Is this going to be last time I see you?”

 

“Hide…I…” the half-ghoul didn’t know what to say.

 

“Just forget it!” Hide suddenly interjected, shaking his head. “I should just be thankful that you’re here now. At least this way…I’ll get a proper goodbye this time…”

 

“I didn’t want to leave you!” Kaneki exclaimed, grabbing Hide’s shoulders and forcing the blonde to look at him. He could see the surprise in those cinnamon brown orbs. “I wanted you to stay safe when things got…complicated…and…and I was sure that you wouldn’t understand…”

 

“You didn’t give me a chance to understand! You never even tried! Did you think all those years we spent together meant nothing to me?! That I would let you go so easily?! Did you…really think that little of me?”

 

The last part of the blonde’s impassioned rant came out in a broken whisper. His head was bowed, allowing golden bangs to hide his brown eyes that Kaneki knew was filled with tears. He felt his heart break all over again. Gently, he wrapped his arms around his blonde’s trembling form and pulled him close. His skin felt like it had risen in temperature, notifying the half-ghoul that all the excitement had worsened Hide’s fever. He settled them on the couch with Hide back in his arms. He stroked the other’s back in hopes of calming him down. Hide buried his face into his neck, sniffling and coughing every now and again. Inwardly, Kaneki was berating himself for being so stupid. He knew that his leaving would hurt him, but didn’t think it would be of this magnitude. He should’ve had more faith in his friendship with Hide.

 

“…I think the world of you, Hide,” Kaneki whispered, breaking the silence in the room. Hide didn’t respond, so he continued. “There wasn’t a moment of our time spent together that I didn’t cherish. You did so much for me and I’ll never be able to repay you for such a wonderful gift you gave me all those years ago; your friendship. I wanted to protect you so much that I just left when things got bad, but you’re right. I should’ve told you about it, should’ve given you the chance. Would…would you give me the opportunity to do so now?”

 

The room went quiet again until Hide finally leaned back to stare his best friend in the face. “Trust me?”

 

Kaneki nodded and closed his eyes. The back of his shirt shifted as two long, blood-red kagune sprouted from his back and encircled the pair. He heard Hide gasp and waited for screaming to begin. Five seconds passed, then ten, and then twenty. He cautiously opened one grey eye when he felt a hand touch one of his kagune. Upon looking at his silent friend he could see tears in those brown eyes, but the overjoyed smile let him know they weren’t from fear or distress. He watched, simply stunned by Hide’s positive reaction as he touched and stroked the bright red appendages as if they weren’t dangerous at all.

 

“Hide?” he whispered, trying hard not to get his hopes up too high. The blonde smiled at him before proceeding to hug the life out of him. Kaneki returned the hug, feeling tears of relief pour down his cheeks.

 

_‘Took you long enough, dork.’_ Hide thought, confident that he would recover much faster now that he had his best friend back in his arms. The two stayed like that for what seemed to be hours until Hide spoke up. “There is **_one_** way you can repay me, ‘Neki,” he said in a light, but serious voice.

 

“Anything,” the white-haired male replied automatically.

 

“I want forever.” Hide stared down at his best friend with eyes burning with determination. “And I don’t want anything less.”

 

“Forever?” Kaneki whispered shyly. “With me?” He was answered with a kiss on the lips which he quickly returned. When they broke apart Hide rested his forehead against his.

 

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

“Then consider it yours,” he said and recaptured Hide’s lips in a searing kiss, sealing the deal.

 

**OWARI**


End file.
